Anchors for masonry or other structure are known, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,963,062 and 4,828,445 to Giannuzzi. In these anchors, one or more undulations may be formed in the shank. The undulations function as a means for providing a tight fit in the hole for purposes of securing the shank within the hole. The anchor's shank is forcibly driven into the hole. As the shank is forced into the hole, the shank undulation is elastically deformed as it comes into contact with the wall. A frictional fit of the shank in the hole results from the pressure forces exerted on the wall by the shank as it attempts to return to its original shape.
It would be desirable to have an anchor that provides increased surface area contact between the shank and hole wall resulting from an elastic deformation of the anchor as it is driven into the hole, in a relatively simple manner, without excessive manufacturing or other associated costs, and without requiring a high degree of skill in order to use the anchor in practice. Among the benefits of such an anchor are improved retention forces for the shank within the hole over the same length shank. It would also be desirable to have a 360 degree or greater frictional hold between the shank and the hole in the event that the hole wall becomes weakened, such as by fracture of the mating material in the vicinity of the hole.